A Thousand Years
by Ookami Fuu
Summary: AU SxS Whenever a seizure comes, I'm abandoned alone inside this dark place, and once the pain pass, I can only find the deep, dark feelings of loneliness... Would you call this death if it lasts forever?


Disclaimer: _Don't own GSD, should know that already and the idea was not originally mine. I got the main idea from the manga "One Thousand Years of Snow" since I really loved that manga the first time I read it. Don't sue and don't accuse me of plagiarism since I've already given the credit to the manga. _

Ookami Fuu: Okie, this is OFFICIALLY the third time I tried to fix this story. Sorry if there's still a whole bunch of words combined together... I mean, I've already checked before I posted the chapter, to make sure that there's no mistake before uploading the chapter to the site. Then after that I checked it again using the quick edit... yet, when I looked at it... THERE'S A WHOLE BUNCH OF WORDS STACKED TOGETHER! GAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'm so stressed! So, all in all, if after this there's _still_ mistakes, then I officially give up on this...

* * *

**__**

THINGS TO KNOW!

(line) ...Scene change/ time change

"bla bla" ... Conversation

'bla bla' ... Thoughts

****

bla bla... Shinn's or Stellar's thoughts of life (?)

bla bla...Flashback

"bla bla"... Conversation with heavy/major emphasizing

* * *

A Thousand Years  
_Original work of Hatori Bisuko  
original title Sennen no Yuki; A Thousand Years of Snow  
Retold and altered by Ookami-Fuu_

It was the night of the full moon near the ending of autumn. The cold wind outside danced gently and gracefully through the trees while bringing along the dried leaves on the trees it passed into its calming and charming dance. It was a beautiful night, with the moon's reflection reflecting magnificently on the pond down below and the soft glow of the street light illuminating the cold, deserted road together with the moonlight, it was a sight to behold. Both source of lighting emerged themselves in such a unique way that it was very eye-catching to people. Well, at least to her it was very eye catching.

However, those things were not what had captured her eyes and mind in this particular night. What had captured her eyes and mind was the way light of the lunar landed perfectly against the black coat of the boy who was standing on the building across from the building where she resides in at the moment. The way the light of the lunar created a silhouette of him and the way the wind blew through his hair and his long coat almost took her breath away.

She stared longingly at his silhouette from the bed she was sitting on. He was (somewhat like) her symbol of freedom because ever since a couple of nights ago, she would always find him on the exactly same spot late at night standing against the cold blowing autumn wind. It was as if he was taunting... _daring _the wind if it could ever take him along into its dance.

He appeared as her symbol of freedom because while he was there, standing outside in the cold night freely, she was stuck in her hospital room.

She let out a sigh and slowly slid down into her cover, but not before she casted the shadowed figure one last glance.

However, whether it was luckily for him or unluckily for her to cast that last glance, she didn't know but she certainly did know that what she had just seen a moment ago, had clearly made her eyes grew several fractions larger.

The boy was falling down from the building! Her mind screamed to her as she hastily threw her cover, took her shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders and quickly exited her room with one thing in her mind. She just HAD to find that boy!

* * *

She was sure that he would be somewhere around him! She thought to herself as she looked for the boy. She walked through another bush and passed another couple of trees while her eyes were searching frantically for her fallen angel. (For a second there, during his fall, he _did_ look like he was flying and had wings, probably because of his long coat).

She broke out of her thoughts when she suddenly felt a strange object underneath her foot. She looked down in confusion and found out that she had stepped on someone's shoe as she removed her foot from the strange object.

She looked up after she picked up the shoe and found a small clearing in the midst of the somewhat dense forest, and in that clearing, she found that the boy she had always seen (or observed) for the last couple of nights was sprawled inside that clearing.

She gingerly walked out of the bush and knelt beside the boy. _'Did he die? No, he could be. I could've sworn that he was flying down and besides, he's still breathing and there is no blood around. So, he must be okay.'_ She thought to herself in somewhat a panic state.

'Wow, he has such a handsome face.' She thought to herself as she observed the boy's face. The boy's handsome visage slowly caused to blush in embarrassment. Hey, it's not every day that she was able to see such a handsome person! She had been hospital arrested for the past couple of weeks for God's sake!

She quickly suppressed the blush that was threatening to show as she extended her right hand to the boy to shake him awake. Just as her hand was inches away from touching his shoulder, a loud voice suddenly boomed and startled her greatly. She immediately thanked the God on heaven for not making her that surprised.

"**Don't touch me you ugly woman!"** yelled the boy rudely.

Her face twisted from shocked to annoyed expression almost immediately due to the rudeness of the boy and just blurted out the one thing that was occupying her mind at the moment. "So... you're alive?" She asked him. She immediately kicked herself for asking such a stupid question. Of course he's alive! He just yelled at her!

"What do you think, stupid? Don't treat me like a weak-minded human such as yourself." He replied her rudely as he supported his head with one hand and laid on his side on the ground._'_

What? What a rude person.' She thought in anger_. 'How can someone as handsome as him be this rude! I can't believe it!'_

She thought in anger 

"Hey, woman. Where am I?" He asked her in a rude tone.

"Er... Archangel Hospital?" She answered her timidly since she had not fully recovered from the shock yet.

"No wonder this place reeks of blood. It stinks here." He grumbled audibly. "Oh yes, another thing, woman. Could you keep two meters distance from myself? You're in my bubble and you stink. Also, don't touch me either. I'm afraid that your filthy body will rot mine like yours."

She could feel some veins popped. She quickly gather up all of her will power and tried to contain her anger so that she would not yell, lunge, or kill him. Unfortunately, her attempt was fully futile since she was overly annoyed at the moment.

"I am not filthy!" She yelled at him. "I take bath everyday, thank you very much." _'What's up with this guy!'_

If he understood her, he certainly did not pay her complaint any heed and it was clearly proven by his next reply to her. "You idiot! That was such a stupid answer."

She glared at him and her body shook in anger (or annoyance) as she yelled at him. "If you have so much to say, then why don't you just go away right now!"

"Well, there goes stupid answer number two." He said as he let out another sigh. "You think I would still be here if I could move?" He paused briefly before continuing, "Well, for your information, I cannot move right now, girly. So why don't you save both of us some trouble and just disappear from my sight?"

"You can't move?" She asked him with a tint of worry in her voice.

"No, really?" He replied sarcastically.

"Then you must be injured... should I call a doc-" She was cut off by another loud voice.

"**MASTER!**" yelled the voice as a few flaps of wings could be heard.

She turned around and what she saw made her dropped to her knees. _'A-a-a-a-...talking bat?'_

"Really, master you should really take more care of yourself." Lectured the bat as it landed on the ground in front of him with the picnic basket carefully. "Here, I've brought you some food."

"GOOD!" exclaimed the boy as he immediately lunged to the picnic basket savagely, startling (or disgusted) her greatly since he looked like if he hadn't eaten anything since days ago.

'So you were hungry...' she thought with a sweatdrop on the back of her head as she watched him ate the ham and banana in his hands like if there was no tomorrow.

The bat suddenly looked at her and broke her out of her trance when it asked its master about who she was. "Master, who is this human?"

The boy stood up and dusted off his coat all the while replying his bat servant, "I don't know who she is. She's just some random human. Anyway, let's go Impulse."

She gritted her teeth together and fisted her hands before bursting out in rage and annoyance. "Wait a second! You kept on calling me human or a filthy girl! What's your problem? What or who are you anyways?"

"A beautiful man with a bat in the night of the full moon. If you still can't guess who I am then you must be stupid." He said calmly.

"Wha-t?" _'My, isn't he a narcissist...'_

He stopped in his track and looked over his shoulder and continued, "Haven't you ever heard of vampires?" As soon as he said that, he jumped off from the ground and flied to the darkness of the night, leaving her stunned in shock and awe alone on the ground.

* * *

"Stellar-san, where were you? You shouldn't be out of your bed wandering around late at night with your condition!" lectured a woman clad in white nurse uniform. "I've been searching for you!"

She took a small bow and replied her sheepishly while slightly panting at the same time. "Ah, gomen ne, Takeuchi-san. I was just taking a walk outside."

"What were you doing! See? Now you're panting like that! Hang on for a second. Let me get you a doctor." Said Takeuchi as she turned towards the door.

"Wait!" exclaimed Stellar, causing Takeuchi to stop on her track. "I'm okay. This time it's different!"

"What are you saying? You're panting like th-"

"Do you believe in vampires?" asked Stellar with excitement clearly shown in her voice. Takeuchi gave her a confused look. "Well, if I said this shoe belonged to a vampire, would you believe me?" asked Stellar as she held up the brown shoe she had acquired from the mysterious vampire boy.

Takeuchi just stared at her blankly before moving closer to her and placed the back of her hand against Stellar's forehead. "Are you feeling okay? Do you have a fever that's now causing you hallucinate?" asked Takeuchi worriedly. Was the girl now hallucinating too?

"I don't have a high temperature, Takeuchi-san." Stellar complained while slightly pouting childishly from treatment.

Truthfully, she was in no position to complain for that kind of treatment. She, Stellar Loussier, had been born with a very weak heart.

"She would be very lucky if she was able to live for fifteen years." Said the doctor to her parents not long after she was born. He told them that the moment he found out that she has a very weak heart.

"Listen to me, Stellar-chan. Your heart is like a bomb that would drop at any time. So, you must restrain yourself from doing anything that would overworked your heart." She remembered what her doctor had told her back when she was younger.

For as long as she had remembered, she always had to worry about getting a seizure in everything she did. However, no matter what they had said, she was able to live for sixteen years already and that was probably because of the one dream that she had secretly cherished in her heart.

Clutching tightly on the brown shoe, she snuggled into the warmth of her cover and drifted off into a dreamless sleep with a small smile graced on her face.

* * *

"Hey, woman give my shoe back to me." Said the boy from last night to her rather rudely. "That was my favourite pair."

Stellar gave him a look and asked him, "Is that how you ask a person for a favor?"

The boy in front of her just crossed his hands in front of his chest and looked to his left in a sulking manner.

'I think to be able to meet a funny person or vampire like him really made staying in a hospital for a long time worthwhile.' Stellar thought in amusement as she observed the sulking boy in front of him.

Although that there was full moon last night, it was still pretty dark, so she was unable to observe the boy more deeply. Besides, who could've observed something deeply if they were in the same situation as hers?

If her judgement was correct, the boy probably was as old as she was, if not, a year older. She silently admired the way his black hair fell against his black coat while still successfully maintained her mask of indifference.

Ignoring the short conversation that just stroke up between the two of them she asked him the one thing that was currently nagging her at the back of her mind. "Hey, is it really okay for a vampire like you to roam in daylight? Aren't you guys supposed to be scared of the sun or something like that?"

"Baka-onna. Vampires these days aren't afraid of the sunlight anymore you know. We're more advanced nowadays." Commented the vampire boy with an exasperated sigh.

A vein popped on her head at the name he had called her with. In the beginning, she wasn't planning to use this, but now she just **had** to use this on him. She reached into her pocket and took out the one thing that a vampire should really hate and called him. "Hey, you already gotten over the sunlight right?"

"Are you stupid?" He asked her back with a raised eyebrow; his red eyes bore into her magenta ones.

'He called me stupid again.' Stellar thought in annoyance. She held up the thing that she took out in front of him and asked him. "Well, then are you still afraid of this then?"

Her guess apparently was correct because upon seeing the object, he immediately jumped away from her and covered his nose with his hand. She inwardly grinned in satisfaction upon finding his weak point.

"Get that garlic away from me!" cried the boy out as goosebumps grew on him. "It smells! Hurry, throw it away from me!"

"I see you're still scared of garlic, heh?" she asked him with a hint of excitement and childishness in her voice.

"I don't care! Just give me back my shoe! I can't stand this place anymore. This place reeks of blood! The smell itself brought tears to my eyes!" cried out the boy as he futilely tried to block the smell away from his much too sensitive nose.

Stellar cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Huh? You're a vampire right? Shouldn't vampires like blood?" asked Stellar.

"Well, that depends on the vampire!" replied the boy in annoyance before he started on ranting. "I mean think about it! Once you bit on someone's neck, warm liquids with metallic taste come pouring into your mouth! Eewww... that's just gross and disgusting! Just thinking about it gives me nauseating feelings! They expect me to feed on that? What an outrageous idea!"

Stellar couldn't help but laugh at the boy's antiques. After all, who would ever guess that vampires actually exist? Let alone a vampire that hated blood?

He stopped his rants and glared at her. "What are you laughing at?" asked the blood-hater vampire.

"Nothing. It's just that you're so funny." Replied Stellar while still giggling.

No matter how reluctant he was, he had to admit that she was actually not very ugly, if not, she was actually very beautiful for a human girl, even to a vampire's standard, she was very beautiful.

However, no matter, he had no time to waste thinking about such trifling thoughts. He still had a mission to accomplish. He still had to re-acquire his missing shoe from the angelic blonde haired girl!

"AH! HEY! Give it back! That was so cheap!" Stellar cried out as the shoes that she was holding was suddenly snatched out of her hand with the evil blood hater vampire.

"Ahahahaha! Loser! Humans are so weak and slow!" yelled the black haired vampire back as he stuck his tongue back at her. "Besides, I'm only taking back what's mine."

"You cheater! Give it back you... ah, he fell again." Stellar trailed off as she watched the black haired boy fell flat on his face... and if she was right, then he must've fell again out of energy depletion or starvation.

"Ah, master!" called out the bat. "I told you to be careful! But did you listen to me? NO! You never listened to me at all! How could you master?" asked the bat at to his fallen master as it cried crocodile tears and flew to its master's side with the picnic basket.

"Impulse!" Called the fallen boy.

The bat stopped crying and replied to its master. "Yes, master?" asked Impulse as he wiped off his tears.

"Just shut up and give me that basket." Said the black haired boy. Before long, Stellar was watching the shoe-snatcher boy in amusement as she conversed with the bat about what was wrong with its master all the while he was attacking the food savagely at alarming rate.

"Say, is he always like that?" asked Stellar.

Impulse sighed before answering her. "Unfortunately, yes. He's always falling down whenever he's hungry. Kind of sad actually."

"Don't vampires need blood though?" Stellar asked the bat with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Yes, but he has a very complicated body. For some reason, his body rejected blood. For a vampire, not consuming blood _can_ be life threatening. Although it's not like he's going to die, but the strength to use the energy tend to get low." Explained Impulse.

"HEY! YOU TWO STOP TALKING ABOUT ME!" yelled the hungry boy as he gobbled the bread in his hand.

Impulse ignored him and just continued his conversation with the blonde haired girl. "Normally, when a vampire turns eighteen, he or she would search for a human partner. Then, the vampire would suck his partner's blood and vice versa and thus, the partner would gain a life equal to the vampire's. In return, the partner would let the vampire suck their blood whenever he/she needs to for throughout their lives. They would be bound for eternity so if one of them died, the other one would die too."

Impulse paused before continuing again. "The average life span for a vampire is from eight hundred to one thousand years. Master would turn eighteen this year. However, I'm very worried about how will he find a partner and live on if he couldn't even drink a drop of blood."

"So, mister vampire, you're planning to live the whole thousand years by yourself?" asked Stellar.

"Yeah, it's better than teaming up with a human anyways." Said the vampire boy as he stood up and brushed off the invisible dust on the back of his pants.

"Let's go, Impulse! Stop talking about useless matters!" said the red-eyed teen while he hit the bat's head.

"Wait! Wait a second!" called Stellar as she took a hold on his coat sleeve causing the boy stopped on his track and turned to face her. "Could you make me your partner?" asked Stellar.

"What?" exclaimed the boy, completely caught off guard by her request.

"If I let you suck on my blood, then I would be able to live as long as you, right? I know you hate blood and all, but just this once! Can't you just bear with it?" asked Stellar with voice full of hope. "So please-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" asked the boy as he roughly pushed her, causing her to release her grasp on his sleeve.

"Kyaa!" Stellar cried from the impact. _'NO! Not now!'_ she thought to herself in dread.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH IT!" yelled the boy.

'No! It's coming! No, not now!' cried Stellar to herself while clutching her chest as she could feel the pain in her chest raising rapidly._ 'No! I can't breathe!' _She thought in fear.

cried Stellar to herself while clutching her chest as she could feel the pain in her chest raising rapidly.She thought in fear. 

"**YOU THINK EVERYTHING IS SO EASY!**"_' _

No! I don't want to go back to that place! Someone! Anyone! Save me! I'm scared!' thought Stellar as she felt that she was slowly losing her balance and was sent to the darkness she despised with all her heart.

"**IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU AND YOUR BLOOD THAT I HATE-**" The young vampire's eyes widened in shock as he watched her falling to the ground beside him, her right hand clutched itself above where her heart is located as her eyes widened in shock. "What? HEY! WAKE UP!" he yelled as her as he cradled her in his arms. "Hey! Girl, wake up!"

* * *

****

Whenever a seizure comes...

I'm abandoned in this dark place alone...

Once you got past the pain, you can only find the deep, dark feelings of loneliness...

Do you call it death if it last forever?

I'm scared of it... I'm scared of the darkness... the loneliness... death...

Please don't take my life away from me now...

I have yet to see the sea this year...

* * *

"Are you stupid!" asked the boy irritatedly.

"What?"

"You should've told me that you were sick!" said the boy. "Then I wouldn't have pushed you!"

'Gee, I wonder what would you have done if I told you.' Thought Stellar annoyedly.

"I thought you'd already figure it out, you idiot. Think about it, why would I be here if I wasn't sick?" asked Stellar with a raised brow.

"Well, if you didn't act so healthy then I would've figured it out. Stop acting so healthy when you're sick, you fool." Pointed the vampire out.

"Master, if you want to apologize then you should do it more honestly." Said Impulse who was perching on the windowsill.

"SHUT UP!" yelled the master to the bat.

'This guy... he got a bad mouth and temper... but in reality he's not that bad.' Thought Stellar as something suddenly dawned to her mind. Now that she thought about it, they still haven't told each other their names!

"Stellar." She said all of the sudden.

"Huh?" replied the boy as he stopped his current activity of torturing his bat. "You said something." He asked her, fully ignoring the bat's complaints and plead to stop torturing him.

"My name is Stellar." She reintroduced herself.

* * *

****

Born in the first day of summer, right when the tempest finally ended... and at that same time, it predicted my death.

Stellar... that was the name my parents gave me through prayers...

* * *

"It means a lot to me to be able to live year after year... and for thousands of years to come so that I can be there everytime to see the sea once again when the summer came." Said Stellar. "Sounds a little too much huh? A thousand years." Asked Stellar sheepishly.

"That's right girl, for a human a thousand years _is_ long." Replied the boy with a sweatdrop of the back of his head.

* * *

****

But, no matter, that actually became my dream. To be able to live at least another year, for another summer, so that I could see the glistening blue sea once again.

* * *

"But, it seem like it's about time." Said Stellar with sadness in her voice. "I don't need anyone to tell me that my heart is getting weaker. I already know it.. . my seizure has been getting more and more often each day. This year I don't think I'll be able to see the sea."

The young vampire looked at Stellar attentively with his red orbs and noticed the sadness reflected in her voice and eyes as the room fell in silence.

'This girl, I guess that explained why she wanted me to suck on her blood. She wanted to keep on living...even more than anyone else,' thought the black haired teen as he stared into her eyes. He's always been able to see how determined a person is towards living. However, never had he seen anyone as determined as her.

"But hey, it's not like I'm afraid to die." said Stellar as she broke him out of his reverie.

"You're not?" asked Shinn in confusion. She shook her head.

"Everytime a seizure comes, I'm plunged into the darkness alone. I'm not afraid to die. I'm just scared of the loneliness and the darkness," said Stellar as she looked at him.

"Don't give up." He said, his voice effectively cut through the silence, startling her by a bit. "You don't know those things yet for sure. You know, when you're going to die." He paused before continuing. "That's what I don't like about humans. Humans are weak."_' _

'He looks sad.' Thought Stellar as she observed the person in front of her. Her lips curved into a tiny smile._ 'Maybe... he's not such a bad person.'_

"Say...what's your name?" She asked him quietly with a small smile on her face.

"Shinn..." He replied her.

"Great then! Say Shinn, are you free tomorrow?" asked Stellar cheerfully, effectively casting away the solemn mood of the room.

"Huh?" He replied her.

* * *

Downtown ORB was always busy and noisy no matter what was time or day. It was always busy. Chatters between people were heard, perfectly blending in with the honking of the cars due to the traffic jam. Of course, our protagonists also took part on the process of making downtown ORB even louder than it already was.

"Woooow! It's been a long time since I've come to downtown area!" exclaimed Stellar excitedly as her eyes traveled from one corner to another corner of the street.

"Hey..." called Shinn irritatedly. "Why do I have to come with you! Am I your servant now?" asked Shinn in annoyance ignoring the stares he got from people because of Impulse, who was currently perching on his right shoulder. "Whatever, I'm going-"

Stellar pouted a bit before smiling deviously and proceeded on executing her plan. _'Plan A: Guilt trip special technique... LAUNCH!'_ thought Stellar as she clutched her chest and cried painfully, yet dramatically.

"ACK! The place where you hit me yesterday is starting to hurt again..." Stellar cried out as she pretended to lose her balance.

'That sneaky little girl...' thought Shinn in aggravation. "Fine! Fine! I'll go with you!" replied Shinn while glaring at her.

Stellar looked at him over her shoulder and flashed a 'V' sign while sticking out her tongue playfully to mock him.

"Okay then, Impulse. Where do you want to go?" asked Stellar to the now flying bat.

"Hm... let's see..."

"Great, so now you both are going to ignore?" grumbled Shinn.

* * *

"Doctor!" called a nurse as she slammed open the door. "Why did you give Stellar permission to go out? She might have a seizure outside! What would happen then? We're not going to be there for her!"

The doctor stopped writing before he replied the nurse. "I... I let her go on her own freewill..." He paused. "I've already gotten her parent's permission as well, and besides..."

* * *

"Anyway, if we're going to Chinatown, then we should eat here." Said Shinn demandedly as he pointed at the restaurant in the guide map.

Both Stellar and Impulse sweatdropped at his request... to think he was the one who didn't want to go in the beginning.

* * *

"...wouldn't you want her to have fun in the end, Takeuchi?" Asked the doctor with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Takeuchi shook in shock as she realized what the young doctor was saying. "Doctor... are you telling me..."

* * *

"Alright! Let's go ask for the observation deck seat!" exclaimed Stellar.

"... that before she can even see the sea.."

* * *

The doctor nodded solemnly.

* * *

"What! There's no seat at the observation deck!" exclaimed Stellar in disappointment.

* * *

"The next time she has a seizure, she will..." He trailed off, unable to continue any further.

* * *

Shinn leaned on the pole as he waited for Stellar to finish buying drinks as he observed her while she was talking to Impulse.

As much as he hated to admit it, today has been the most enjoyable and fun day he had ever experienced in his whole entire life. Through spending time with Stellar, he began to notice little things he had he didn't notice before. One thing for sure was that she was such a naive, kind and pure girl.

"Would you like some juice too, Impulse?" He heard her asking his bat servant, which the bat replied with a grateful yes.

"Shinn, which one would you like?" She asked him while showing him the three cans of drink she just acquired from the vending machine.

He straightened up and was planning to answer her. Unfortunately, he was stopped when a little girl, no older than five bumped to him and caused her lost a hold of her helium balloon.

Purely by instinct, he quickly jumped up and grabbed the string, which dangled down from the base of the balloon and landed gracefully in front of the little girl that almost cried in despair for losing her balloon. He offered the balloon to the little girl, whom took it gratefully with a cheerful smile graced on her face. He smiled genuinely at the little girl as she took the balloon from him.

Stellar, who was watching all of this from the side, was completely dazed at the scene, which unfolded in front of her very own eyes. Never had she guessed that Shinn actually was very kind to little kids. He never stroked her as the type to care about his surrounding. However, she was proven completely wrong. The vampire that she had thought to have no heart actually has a heart.

She stared at him dazedly as she watched him smiled a genuine smile at the little girl, who quickly ran back to her mother.

"Mommy! That guy just flew and gave this back to me!" Stellar heard what the little girl was saying to her mother.

"What are you staring at?" asked Shinn grouchily when he finally noticed that Stellar was staring at her.

She smiled kindly at him. "You're very kind." Replied Stellar as she got excited for no reason at all.

"Stupid! Stop teasing me!" yelled Shinn. "It's not like if I'm trying to be-"

He was immediately cut off from the sound to the accident behind him. A random girl screamed in shock at the amount of blood poured from the wound of the man who got hit by the car.

"It's an accident! The car hit a man! Hurry! Someone call the ambulance!" yelled a man as he ran to check on the bloodied victim.

Stellar's hands clasped themselves in front of her mouth as she gasped loudly from the amount of blood poured onto the street.

Shinn's heart suddenly pumped hard the moment he saw the blood. _'Blood! No! Not in front of her! I'm going to transform!'_ thought Shinn in panic as he wrapped his hand around himself while trying to control his vampire blood from transforming him to his beastly form.

"What? Shinn?" called Stellar when she noticed that he was hugging himself and was shaking lightly. _'Wait... it's blood! I remembered him telling me he couldn't stand blood!'_ thought Stellar.

"Shinn! Let's go!" Urged Stellar, putting a hand on his back, trying to take him away from the scene of accident.

"Don't... look..." said Shinn. _'No, don't look at me! I don't want you to see me like this!'_

"Come on, Shinn! It's okay now! They already got an ambulance! Let's go!" Stellar cried out desperately as she moved in front of him to look at him.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Yelled Shinn as he soon found out that the transformation was inevitable. His incisors were already lengthening and he could not stop it nor could he reverse it.

Stellar's eyes widened in realization. "Shinn... did you... did you lie when you told me that you hated blood?" asked Stellar. "You didn't hate blood! Is that right? You're body is reacting naturally to the sight of blood! Why do you have to go through all of this just to avoid it?"

"Shut...up..." said Shinn.

"You need blood, Shinn!"

"Shut... up!" growled Shinn. She was right, he needed blood... badly.

"SHINN! I'LL GIVE YOU MY BLOOD! THIS TIME I'M NOT KIDDING AT ALL!" Yelled Stellar as she clutched on his shoulder. "I WANT TO BE WITH-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" yelled Shinn as he pulled her away from him roughly. "WOULD YOU JUST IMAGINE! A thousand years... DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT WILL BE LIKE TO HAVE TO LIVE A THOUSAND YEARS FROM NOW!"

Stellar just stared at him mutely. "SHINN!" she called out to him as she watched him ran away from her.

* * *

****

Because humans are so weak...

they'll always go ahead before me.

In my incredibly long life of a thousand years,

... how many people will I see dying?

How many times will I be left behind...?

* * *

"You're right, Stellar." Said Impulse as he opened up his wings. "There's no such thing as a vampire who hates blood. It's not that master can't drink it... he's afraid to..."

Flashback

"Will I be able to take someone with me, into the future even I can't see?" asked Shinn to his bat servant.

"When that person despises her fate of eternal life, how will I take responsibility of it...?" asked Shinn.

End of Flashback

She could slowly feel tears falling down from her eyes.

'It's not that he's mean...' thought Stellar in anguish.

'It's not that he hates humans...'

'Or that he hates blood...'

'This vampire is just too nice...'

"Impulse... where's Shinn?" asked Stellar with urgency shown clearly in her voice. "I want to see him!"

"Tell me, Impulse! I have to see hi-" Stellar suddenly felt immense pain in her heart. _'No! Not now!'_ She thought in panic as she fell sprawled to the ground and fallen into the darkness.

"STELLAR!" called Impulse.

* * *

"Her blood pressure is getting lower and lower!" yelled a nurse who was currently monitoring the blood pressure and heart beat machine.

"Stellar! Hang in there!" yelled the doctor who was operating her at the moment.

"Stellar!" yelled someone as a blinding flash of light filled the room.

* * *

****

His fear of having a future he could see...

and my fear of going towards a shorter future...

which one is worse, I couldn't tell...

but please... please tell him!

* * *

Stellar's eyes slowly fluttered opened as she heard someone calling her name with a blinding flash of light, which had pulled her out of the darkness she was in.

She looked at the ceiling of the operating room before her eyes landed on the figure, which was slowly approaching her. Her eyes widened in realization when she recognized whose figure was that.

"I stopped time just for a little while." Said Shinn softly. "Don't think I did what I did and came here for you. I just came here because Impulse came to me crying and wouldn't stop unless went to I see you. I couldn't careless what would happen to you." Explained Shinn.

Her hand reached up and took off the oxygen mask, which was clearly preventing her from talking. She looked at him as she struggled on breathing for it hurt for her to breathe.

"Shinn..." She started. "I'm sorry..."

"Why?" asked Shinn. "Didn't I already told you that I don't care about whatever happen to you?"

Stellar ignored his comment and continued on her sentence. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to leave you behind." Said Stellar weakly as tears starting to form in her eyes, blurring her sight of him. "The death of those people close to you must be the worst thing that could every happen to you."

Shinn eyes widened in shock as he slowly realized her fate. She was going to die soon... she was going to leave him.

"But, Shinn, trust me, there are people or someone out there that will need you..." said Stellar. _'Just like how I felt when I was with you.'_

"... wanting to be with you from the bottom of their heart... and know, whatever happens, will go through it with you. There will be people who will want to live with you forever without regrets!" finished Stellar as she casted a genuine smile at him.

Shinn clasped a hand to his mouth as he felt tears coming down to his cheeks. No one has ever told him those things... he finally heard the one thing he wanted to hear the most. "Stellar..."

"Shinn, I'm so sorry... for leaving you behind. I know I probably meant nothing to you at all...still though, I'm sorry. So that you know since I don't want you to remember me as a bad memory after I past away, today was the best day of my life. Thank you for that." Said Stellar with much difficulty.

'Please, at least before I die... please forgive me...' thought Stellar.

"I guess this year was the last year to see the sea after all. I actually was hoping if I could live on to next summer... I wanted to see the sea with you..." said Stellar as she was grasping for her next breath, which was slowly getting harder and harder for her to do.

"Stellar..." Finally, for the first time since he arrived there, he saw the fear in her eyes. Right at that moment, he realized something. Although that she was not afraid to die, she was afraid of dying alone. She was afraid of the loneliness and darkness.

Flashback

"But hey, it's not like I'm afraid to die," said Stellar as she broke him out of his reverie.

"You're not?" asked Shinn. She shook her head.

"Everytime a seizure comes, I'm plunged into the darkness alone. I'm not afraid to die. I'm just scared of the loneliness and the darkness," said Stellar as she looked at him.

End of Flashback

"I'm sorry again for leaving you... truth is, I wanted to be your special someone... I guess I couldn't be, ne? Good bye, Shinn..." said Stellar as she closed her eyes and fell into the eternal darkness she had always feared with a content smile because even if she had to die, at least she knew that he had forgiven her. She had no more regrets now.

* * *

'Stellar...'

Shinn looked at her with gritted teeth as he heard her heartbeat stopped beating. She couldn't die now! "STELLAR!" He called out to her, hoping for her to wake up and tell him that this was all just a big joke.

'Being with you forever... and giving you a life of a thousand years...'

He brought up his wrist to his mouth and bit it, letting blood flow out of the wound.

'...I can't do those things. I don't want you to suffer with me, watching those whom you loved leaving you behind...'

He poured a few drops of his blood into her mouth.

'But Stellar, at least for a little while...'

He growled in panic as he noticed that she could not or was unable to drink his blood. He immediately sucked some blood from his wrist and cradled her in his arms as he kissed her while transferring his blood that was in his mouth into her.

'... at least for now!'

* * *

It was a sunny and warm summer day, a perfect day to go to the beach and basked one's self with the sun. Of course it _was_ a perfect day for everyone, with the exception for a certain someone.

"Hey! Wait up!" yelled a red-eyed, black haired boy, to an overjoyed girl.

"Come on, Shinn!" yelled the girl, urging the boy to come faster. "You're so slow!"

"It's so hot here! Do you want me to melt and die of heat stroke!" yelled the boy called Shinn.

"Obviously, it's the beach and it's summer! What do you expect? Snow?" asked the girl in annoyance.

* * *

****

It's said that a vampire's blood could extend a life...

* * *

"Don't splash me with water you idiot!" yelled Shinn. "You're making me soaked with this fishy and salty smelling seawater!"

"Hey, you're the one that complaint that it was so hot right? Water will do you some good!" exclaimed Stellar.

Shinn rubbed his head in frustration before proceed on yelling at her. "Why'd you dragged me here anyways?"

"I promised that I wanted to go to the beach with you right?" asked Stellar.

"Is that why?" Yelled Shinn. Stellar nodded in mirth. "If I knew that you would've soaked me like this then I should've just left you to die! I really regret giving you my blood! I'm hungry now because of you! "

"Ah, yes, yes, I'm sorry?" asked Stellar.

* * *

****

For now, I have regained my life...

He had saved my heart...

I've received a piece of life from him...

That alone seemed to tell my heart that with every beat,

The day I save his heart will come too...

* * *

"Now, now, come on. Don't be such a grouchy guy." Said Stellar as she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her cheek against his back. "Let's go now, Shinn. I'll pay for the food."

He turned around and flicked her forehead when she looked up. "Of course, stupid it's your fault that I'm hungry now."

She tightened her grip around his waist as she snuggled herself closer to his body.

"Stellar?" called Shinn. "Are you okay? Is your heart hurting again? Do you want me to call someone?" asked Shinn in panic, causing her to giggled lightly.

"You actually cared!" cheered Stellar.

"Of course I do! I don't want you to die on me again! I just gave you some of my life! It'll be a waste of my blood if you're going to die again!" explained Shinn quickly while trying to hide his blush.

"Don't worry I'm okay." Said Stellar, smiling fondly at him as she released him from her hug. "Thank you."

"For what?" asked Shinn.

"For giving me another chance in life." Replied Stellar as she stood on the tip of her toes and quickly landed a peck oh his lips and ran away quickly.

Shinn was stunned and stood rigid in shock as he tried to register what just happened. Blood quickly rushed to his face when he realized that Stellar just got him good. "Stellar!" yelled Shinn as he chased her laughing form.

* * *

****

These feelings will hopefully someday...

will turn into an everlasting love...

for a thousand years...

!FIN!

ookami fuu: Hehehe... this is my first one shot ever. Hope you guys like it... it's my b-day today so just think of this as a b-day present from me to GSD or Shinn x Stellar fans. Anywho, don't forget to review! CIAO! Oh yes, btw, sorry for the grammar mistakes... I did my best to check all of this over, but I might miss some parts... so pardon me okay?


End file.
